515th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 515th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with the 31st Air Division, stationed at Duluth Municipal Airport, Minnesota where it was inactivated in 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for a combat group at the end of World War II in Italy and then redeployed to Okinawa, where it continued that mission until it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1953, when Air Defense Command (ADC) established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 343d Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated as the 515th Air Service Group in late 1944Abstract, History of 515th Air Service Group, Dec 1944 (retrieved Jan 5, 2012) as part of a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. Designed to support a single combat group. Its 941st Air Engineering SquadronAbstract, History of 941st Air Engineering Squadron, Dec 1944 (retrieved Jan 5, 2012) provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 765th Air Materiel SquadronAbstract, History of 765th Air Materiel Squadron, Dec 1944 (retrieved Jan 5, 2012) handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. It supported one combat group in Italy. In May 1945, the group assumed responsibility for supporting units that were redeploying from the Mediterranean Theater of Operations.Abstract, History of 515th Air Service Group, May 1945 (retrieved Jan 5, 2012) It moved to the Pacific Theater and provided the same support on Okinawa until inactivated in 1945. The 515th was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War The group was redesignated as an air defense group, reconstituted and activated at Duluth Municipal Airport in 1953 with responsibility for air defense of Great Lakes area. Assigned the 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Duluth Airport, and flying World War II era North American F-51 MustangsCornett & Johnson, p. 114 as its operational component. The 11th FIS had been assigned directly to the 31st Air Division. The group replaced 73rd Air Base Squadron as the USAF host unit at Duluth Airport. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 515th USAF Infirmary, Jul-Dec 1953 (retrieved June 20, 2012) The 11th FIS converted to HVAR rocket armed and airborne intercept radar equipped North American F-86D Sabres in the fall of 1953. The squadron began flying two-seat Northrop F-89 Scorpions in June 1955. Its mission was to provide air defense of Great Lakes area. The group was inactivated and replaced by 343d Fighter Group (Air Defense) in 1955 as part of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The 515th was disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 515th Air Service Group : Activated on 28 December 1944 : Inactivated on 29 October 1945 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 515th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Air Force Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations, 28 December 1944 - 1945 * Unknown, 1945 - 29 October 1945 * 31st Air Division, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Pomigliano d'Arco Airfield, Italy 28 December 1944 - 1945 * Okinawa, 1945 - 29 October 1945 * Duluth Municipal Airport, MN, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadron * 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Support Units * 515th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 515th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 515th Medical Squadron (later 515th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 765th Air Materiel Squadron 28 December 1944 - 29 October 1945 * 941st Air Engineering Squadron 28 December 1944 - 29 October 1945 Aircraft * F-51D, 1953 * F-86D, 1953-1955 * F-89D, 1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons Commanders * Lt Col. Fergus H. Eddy, 28 Dec 1944 - unknownAbstract, History of 515th Air Service Group, Jan 1945 (retrieved Jan 5, 2012) * Unknown 16 Feb 1953 - 18 Aug 1955 References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0515 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Minnesota Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953